


Chasing A Shadow

by ChasedInBlack



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Hubris, Original Character(s), Spoilers, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasedInBlack/pseuds/ChasedInBlack
Summary: Umbra is a fling of the god Apollo, one that really upsets Zeus due to the completely non-sexual nature of it.Unfortunately, destiny has other plans for this demigod child of Hades, and legacy to Nyx.It's just gonna take a few millennia to get there.
Relationships: Apollo (Percy Jackson)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. War

**Author's Note:**

> I intentionally made her name Latin for the laughs. To kinda poke fun at Riordan's own errors with Heracles.

I smacked Dionysus’s hand away from me and glared, grabbing my bow. “I’m going whether Zeus likes it or not.” I spat. “It’s why I was born, wasn’t it?” I growled. “I will not see my world destroyed over such arrogance.” I growled as I put on a helmet and moved out of the temple, glaring at the storm clouds above us. “You can’t keep me out of this just for who my grandmother was!” I spat up at the sky before I grabbed my bag from the door.

“Umbra it’s not safe for you! You’re highly susceptible to Gaea’s words.” Dionysus chawed after me. I quickly drew my sword and pointed it at him, growling. “You’re too close… to all of it.” He swallowed hard. I held my head up high.

“And let Olympus take all the credit? Oh ho no.” I laughed angrily before I shifted my bag and moved onto the boat with Heracles. “I’m doing this for my father. Ya know, the god everyone seems to hate for no good reason.” I spat at Dionysus as he got on the ship with us. He swallowed hard and looked at me.

“You’re not doing it for the god who fell in love with you? How noble.” Heracles laughed. I rolled my eyes and leaned to the mast, breathing in. “Didn’t the oracle tell you that you’d fall to the giants all for your love of the sun?” He chuckled.

“It’s a stupid prophecy and isn’t even a complete one.” I muttered out as I looked off at the sunset.

“Incomplete…?” He raised a brow at me as he finished untying us from the dock, taking the rope up on deck with him. I sighed and looked down. “How so…?”

“She told me that the prophecy was incomplete. She was unsure if it was due to Apollo hiding it from her, or if it hasn’t been decided yet.” I explained.

“Ah.” He nodded. “To Olympus?” He stated. I nodded and pushed off the mast, moving to pilot the boat. He trusted me to do this. I couldn’t mess it up.

“You knew she was coming?” Dionysus asked bluntly.

“I did.” He nodded. I breathed in and headed us for Olympus, opting to take the water route over the land route. “Umbra… promise me you’ll come back from this. Defy the prophecy.” I looked to Heracles and swallowed hard. I looked back to the water as we moved, relaxing a bit more. “Umbra… please.” He sighed.

“I can’t make promises that I’m unsure I can keep.” I whispered out. He lowered his gaze before moving off to help with the sails. I knew the prophecy. I knew what I had to do. I knew… I wasn’t making it out of here alive. My punishment for falling in love with a god.

“Letter for you.” Hermes chuckled in my ear as he popped up next to me. I looked to him before taking what he was offering me. I opened it and swallowed hard at the love letter from Apollo, basically begging me to stay home. I felt myself tear up before I tucked it in my bag and looked forward. “You’re gonna break his heart when you die.” He sighed at me. I nodded and wiped away my tears.

“I will not watch my home be destroyed.” I whispered out, my voice shaky. Hermes nodded slowly and breathed in.

“ _Defy me any longer child and you shall feel the pain my husband endured before he was dethroned by Kronos.”_ I winced and squeezed my eyes shut, shaking at the voice in my head. “ _Kill the gods for me… and you shall be made immortal.”_ I looked up at the ocean, swallowing hard as I tried to block it out.

“Must be hard… being the granddaughter of Nyx… and the daughter of Hades.” Hermes sighed at me. “You’re torn in two…” I swallowed hard.

“I do this for mortals. Not for obligation towards my family.” I told him, glaring at him. “Don’t you have somewhere else to be?” I growled. He chuckled at me.

“Everyone knows why he likes you…” he told me as he started walking away. I watched him, breathing in. “You’re fearless.” He smiled at me before vanishing.

I scoffed. “If I was fearless I wouldn’t be crying on the way to my death.” I muttered out. “Poseidon… can we have a little aid?” I looked at the water, breathing in. “We don’t want to be late.” I breathed in shakily before the wind filled our sails and we moved faster. “Thank you.”

I froze in place at the sight of such massive destruction. The giants were destroying everything. I hadn’t realized what we were walking into until we got here.

“ _Destroy Zeus and you shall have the immortality you desperately deserve my child.”_ I winced and rolled my neck, hating the feeling she gave me whenever she spoke. It was like having a snake inside my skull, slithering and flapping its tongue before it bites.

“You know what to do Heracles.” I nodded at him as we landed the boat. He nodded and headed off to where he saw his father.

I breathed shakily before I moved for the eldest giant, pulling out my bow. I notched an arrow and drew it back, breathing in deeply before it caught on fire with green flames. I let it go and it flew with speed into the giant. He screamed in pain as the fire spread on him, refusing to go out despite his best attempts. I glared at him from under my helmet. He stormed after me. I swallowed hard and fired another arrow straight into his eye. He screamed out. I exhaled as he swung at me with his staff, my entire body turning into shadows.

“Ahh a child of Nyx.” He laughed at me. I looked up at him. “You’re the one I am meant to destroy.”

“You can try.” I sighed softly as I met his gaze. He chuckled.

“The betrayer.” He hissed out. I narrowed my eyes and launched myself up at him, pulling my sword as I moved, slicing off his ear as I darted past him. “You did lead demigods to their death… all to protect someone who could never appreciate your darkness.” I growled and spun, slicing the back of his head before I kicked him hard, making him face plant. “You’re nothing but an annoyance.”

“Shut up.” I growled out as I let myself fall towards the ground, aiming up at him with my bow and lit arrows, firing it off before I hit the ground, my shadows splatting on the ground. It oozed around as pool of darkness before I stepped out of it, my helmet now gone.

“Umbra?” Hades spotted new and he immediately was terrified for me. I looked at him and breathed in shakily. “You’re not supposed to be here.”

“I fight for Mortals, not for tyrants.” I told him, glaring at the giant as he roared from the flames on him.

“ _You won’t have a choice.”_ I heard her speak and my father echoed her words. I looked at him confused before a terrible ringing went through my head, blocking out all sound. I shrieked and covered my ears, falling to my knees as I squeezed my eyes shut. I get myself being torn apart and I started to cry, shaking.

I screamed as I felt myself explode, sinking the entire battlefield into darkness. My mind had gone numb and I couldn’t figure out where I was or what was happening. The ringing in my ears was starting to dull as I blinked through the haze.

“ _Kill them all._ ” She growled into my ear.

I whimpered and tried to shake her out of my head but she was so loud now. My mist form descended on them with my lack of control. It enveloped the gods and started to suffocate them like toxic fumes. They were all choking and coughing on it, trying to get me off to no avail.

“Help…” I whimpered out before I felt arms come around my waist and I was pulled back into one piece, dropping against the wall of a chariot. My skin was still covered in black tendrils as a side effect from me turning into that mist. I looked up, completely out of it and full of pain. I still couldn’t hear as a face leaned down and got in mine, his lips moving like he was yelling. I couldn’t make out any words.

“ _Kill him now!”_ She screamed in my head. I whimpered and closed my eyes, shaking my head to try and get her out. I felt warm hands cup my head before there was a popping sensation and suddenly I was surrounded by a million sounds.

“Umbra! Wake up!” Apollo shouted. I looked up at him, my heart starting to race in panic. He looked terrified. He stroked my cheek gently and looked at me. “I told you not to come…” he whispered, his voice breaking. “She’s just going to use you, whether you agree to it or not.” He told me. “You need to leave, now.” He told me firmly. I shook my head and looked down, seeing Heracles going after the giant I had been fighting.

“No… I can do this!” I looked up at him, still scared. He knelt in front of me and cupped my face gently.

“Umbra… if you go back down there, you will either die… or kill us all.” He told me. I felt my gut sink at that. “You May be an amazing fighter… but you can’t fight her. No one can.” He told me. He put his forehead to mine and breathed me in. “Please don’t make me bury you… not you.” He whispered.

“I am a demigod… it is my duty to protect mortals.” I whispered out, gently removing his hands from my face. He lost all joy in his face as he looked down. I tilted his face up gently and kissed him deeply. He returned it, not wanting it to end. “I love you Apollo.” I smiled at him. “Find me in my next life.” I whispered to him before I quickly jumped out of his chariot before he could stop me.

I dove for the giant Heracles was dragging away. I pulled my sword and took a deep breath as I plunged my sword through him, cleaving him in half. Heracles looked at me in awe and grinned. The giant turned to ash as I walked towards Heracles, grinning. He patted my back before running with me for the giant with Zeus.

I shrieked as I was grabbed by my ankle and dragged into the earth. I lost my sword and flailed to find something to hold onto with no luck. “Heracles!” I shrieked out.

He turned and ran for me, trying to pull me out to no avail. I could see the panic and fear in his eyes. The earth was starting to swallow me whole.

“No… don’t let me die… don’t let me die!” I sobbed as I clawed for his hands but I was dragged under and buried alive. I kept trying to dig away but the earth was starting to crush me. I whimpered in pain and tears fell before I felt the life get choked out of me.

I gasped awake as I sat upright, looking around before I saw the line of people. I immediately began to cry as I curled into a ball. I had failed. I could hear footsteps running in the distance.

“Umbra…”

I startled and looked up through my tears before I saw Persephone. I immediately plunged into her arms and sobbed, my entire being aching for comfort. She held me tightly and rubbed my back. She led me off from the line and to the manor. I kept crying into her, shaking. I was sat down in front of the fireplace and she wrapped me in a blanket.

“Everything will be ok… everything is going to be ok.” She whispered out over and over before she came and put a flower crown on my head. I looked up at her, still sobbing.

“I can’t breathe.” I whimpered out, looking at her. She froze and stared at me, pain passing through her eyes. She slowly knelt next to me and stroked my cheek gently.

“You’ll feel your death for a little bit longer… I’m so sorry.” She whispered out as she brushed back my hair gently. I kept crying, shaking into the blanket. “It’ll go away soon.” She whispered as she sat and pulled me into her. I cried into her, unsure of what to do. My body still felt like it was being strangled and crushed. It was hard not to sob.

It took a while for my body to slowly become numb. It was honestly the weirdest feeling. My sobs slowly calmed down and I was crying quietly into her shoulder. She rubbed my back and breathed out shakily.

“Why did you come for me…?” I whispered out. She breathed in as she held me.

“You’re a daughter of Hades… and with the underworld in disarray from the giants' attack and Gaea, it’s safer for you here. Where she can’t steal you away and use you again.” She whispered to me. I nodded slowly and curled up to her, my eyes fluttering shut. “Even if you’re proof my husband cheated, you’re still our child. I wouldn’t think you any different from my own.” She whispered. I nuzzled her gently as I cried. “You’re my favorite of his children.” She smiled at me. I looked up at her and sniffed. She wiped away my tears.

“She’s staying with us.” Hades stared as he stepped in, setting his helm down. I looked at him and breathed out shakily. He was covered in cuts that were dripping ichor. “The fates apparently still have plans for her.”

“But I’m dead…” I whispered out. He sighed and nodded as he came over. He knelt next to me and brushed back my hair gently.

“For now.” He nodded. I blinked at that confused. “The war is won.” He told me. I let out the breath I had apparently been holding and relaxed into Persephone’s arms.

“And what gives you right to keep my granddaughter’s soul from passing on?” We all turned and looked at the beautiful tall woman walking towards us. Persephone held me close, protectively. Hades stood and faced the woman.

“This is my domain, you have yours. She is my daughter.” He told her.

“Yes… she is.” She scowled at him. “But she’s a child of the beings who came before you. She belongs with me.”

“She’s my daughter. She’s a child of the Olympians as well.” He told her firmly. “She is also a mortal, and dead. She also was a hero and had not committed atrocities among men, she is not deserving of the punishment of dwelling in Tartarus.” She hummed in annoyance. “The only chance you’ll get at taking her from me is if Olympus falls, which it hasn’t.” He glared at her.

“ _When_ Olympus falls, I shall have her at my side.” She smirked at him before heading off.

“What does she mean when…?” I whispered out. Persephone just held me tighter, looking up at her husband worried. He stood there, breathing shakily. He was hurt and worried by her words as well. I couldn’t tell if he was going to answer me or not, but I knew it upset him.

“She’s staying with us?” Persephone asked. Hades nodded slowly.

“Until things are back to normal around here, she’ll stay here.” He told us. “But… you’re not allowed to reincarnate, unfortunately. The fates have other ideas.” I blinked at that and looked at the fire. “If you don’t want to stay in Elysium, you can stay here after you pass Cerebus.” He sighed. I nodded slowly. “I know you don’t want to be there…” I looked at him and sniffed.

“Just before the war… Apollo said he’d ask Zeus to give me immortality. Then Gaea happened…” I grumbled. He nodded.

“I know.” He sighed. “Zeus refused because of your mother’s lineage…” he sighed. I looked up at him and tears welled in my eyes again. “He thinks… you’d overthrow him if given the chance.” I swallowed hard.

“I hate him, yes, does not mean I want to rule in his place.” I sniffed and curled closer to Persephone.

“I know.” He nodded. “It’s the stigma of us in the Underworld.” He came and gently stroked back my hair. I leaned into his touch and closed my eyes. “I’m sorry the fates have other things in mind for you.” He whispered. I nodded slowly and cried into him. He held me gently and sighed.

* * *

**_“Oh come on Apollo, she was just a mortal. You’ll get over her in time.” Zeus told him as he straightened up the council chambers. Apollo was holding her bow in his hands and he was quieter than ever. “She’s just a girl. Get over it.”_ **

**_“Leave him be. He’s mourning. She’s only been gone for a few hours.” Hera growled at her husband. Zeus rolled his eyes. “He wanted to keep her forever. He wanted… to marry her.” Zeus froze at that._ **

**_“A monster like her? She nearly killed all of us with her tainted blood.” Zeus growled. “Get over it, she was nothing but a test.”_ **

**_“Shut. Up.” Apollo muttered out._ **

* * *

**_Heracles swallowed hard as he held her sword in hand, the only thing left of her for mortals. Apollo had taken her bow and left the sword to him. He was taking it back to her hometown, to tell her story and put the sword in the Shrine to Hades._ **

**_He sighed as he ran his fingers over her blade, his heart aching at the loss of her. She was his best friend, they’d been training side by side since he could remember. He remembered the first time Apollo had come to her._ **

* * *

_She had just finished her archery practice, nailing every shot with her Greek fire arrows. Chiron was upset since it meant he’d have to get more built to keep up with the training. She was on her way back to the house to wash up when he arrived. Heracles watched from the window as he quickly swept her off her feet. She couldn’t help but smile as he shamelessly flirted with her._

_She was seventeen and he had noticed her. She hadn’t done any big quests or tasks for the gods, she was practically a nobody. But he noticed her. Heracles could see the happiness on her face for being noticed and he couldn’t help but smile at it._

_She had been cast aside by the gods since her claiming, no one wanted to send her on a quest, scared of her. Hades had been hesitant about claiming her, for fear she’d be rejected or even killed by the other gods. Heracles had stood up for her when no one else did so that was the only reason she was still around._

_Yet here Apollo was, quickly wooing his best friend then guiding her back to the archery range for some personal training time. His hands guided hers at every step, making sure he could touch her skin when he could. She was smiling and laughing with him. Her smile had to be brighter than the sun because he was awestruck by her and couldn’t help but stare._

_By the time they finished, she had worked up so much of a sweat that her baby hairs were stuck to her head. That didn’t seem to put off Apollo as he just smiled and brushed them back before he gave her a gentle kiss. Heracles was in awe at the gentle exchange before Apollo left her with a beautifully radiant golden flower. She was smiling at it before she came back home._

* * *

**_Apollo had quickly taken a liking to her, and she was very receptive to it. It was honestly so cute to watch her be adored. He was wary at first of Apollo’s interest in her, but after a while, he didn’t worry because Apollo was treating her well and was very cautious. He didn’t want to hurt her and he seemed to care more about her than just a sex object. He had even refused to sleep with her until she was immortal. He practically demanded she be immortal to his father with no luck._ **

**_Heracles didn’t know why… but Apollo didn’t just want her to be a quick fix. He actually, really liked her. It made no sense to him. The gods didn’t do monogamy well, especially Apollo. But the way Apollo held her bow and was absolutely silent at her death. It had scared him._ **

**_Heracles sniffed and looked out at the sea, hating how quiet it was. He hated not seeing his best friend standing on the deck with him. Her long straight black hair, flowing in the wind with her piercing golden eyes that always seemed to be filled with joy. She always knew what to say… but now it was deafening how quiet it was. Only the gentle waves on the ship’s hull were audible. He swallowed hard and lowered his head as a tear rolled down his cheek._ **


	2. Cursed

I relaxed in the chair, munching on some snacks as I watched the world go by on the reflecting glass Persephone had gotten me. I had been in the Underworld for who knows how long. I hadn’t aged or anything but I also didn’t like being alone in Elysium, it didn’t feel right to me. So here I was, lying in my father’s den, watching the world go by outside.

I’d occasionally peek in on Apollo. He was his usual cheery self most of the time but some days he just stared at my old bow, quiet and sad. Sometimes he’d talk to it like I could hear him through it. Zeus was refusing to let him call me. They both knew I wasn’t staying in Elysium but instead with my father. I was easy to reach, but Zeus had forbidden us from making any contact with each other.

I startled when I heard something fall behind me. I shot upright and looked behind me, blinking at the Hellhound that had knocked over a bowl of pomegranates. I got up and came over, gently picking it up and putting it back on the table.

“What happened…?” I asked the pup gently as I stroked his head, seeing he was shaking. “What scared you?” I asked gently. It nuzzled into my gently as I held it.

“So domesticated… what a shame.” We both jumped and the hell hound turned around and growled at the woman standing before us. He was being protective of me. It was her again: my grandmother. “I created you to be better than this.” She hissed at the hellhound and he whimpered and backed towards me a little bit still stayed by my side.

“What do you want? Olympus hasn’t fallen.” I glared at her. She laughed at me.

“In time, it will…” she smirked before looking at my viewing mirror. “Hmm… Hecate’s Magic is impressive don’t you think?” She walked by me to the mirror before she dragged her hand over it and it changed what it was viewing. “Did you know, you have siblings?” She smirked.

“I’m aware that Hades has had kids after me, yes.” I muttered out. She chuckled darkly at that.

“What makes you think you’re still his favorite then? Because you’re the oldest?” She chuckled darkly. “Let’s be honest dear, now that he’s had more, you’re likely his least favorite with your tainted protogenos blood.” She chuckled. I narrowed my eyes at her and stood up next to my hellhound.

“My father still loves me.” I growled out. She laughed at me.

“Is that so? Then… when was the last you spoke to him?” She tilted her head at me. I paused at that and swallowed hard.

“He’s a busy man.” I choked out. When _was_ the last time I spoke to him? My brain felt foggy for some reason, I couldn’t even remember what had happened this morning. I swear I saw him this morning when he went out to go feed Cerberus.

“He may be, but wouldn’t he find just a little time for his daughter who he kept around after her death? Even just a minute?” She pouted at me as she came over. I looked up at her, my mind going foggy again. “You remember my son… Hypnos, right?” She smiled at me. I glanced over and saw him before I passed out into his arms. “Sleep well, child… soon you’ll wake up a whole new woman.” She chuckled darkly before I completely lost consciousness.

I groaned awake and rolled over where I was, promptly falling off the bed onto a hard cement floor. I yelped in pain and my eyes shot open. I looked around, confused, and scared. Where… was I…?

“You’re… new.” A boy blinked down at me. I looked around, perplexed before I noticed I wasn’t a spirit. I shrieked in confusion and shuffled backward on the floor, panicked. “Hey! Hey! Deep breaths.” He came over quickly and looked at me, blinking. “How’d you get here…?”

“I don’t know.” I squeaked out. He looked up at me, his eyes meeting mine. I knew those eyes. I reached out and cupped his cheek. “Your eyes are just like his…” I whispered out. He blinked at me.

“Um…” He laughed nervously. “I guess people have said I have my father’s eyes… at least Mercury says so.” He shrugged. “You know Pluto…?” He asked curiously. I blinked in confusion. I didn’t know these names. “You’re a demigod aren’t you?” He asked confused.

“I… I am…” I furrowed my eyebrows and stared at him. “I don’t know these names you’re talking about…” I admitted.

“Oh. Um… do you know who you’re godly parent is?” He asked with a smile. I looked around.

“I’m a legacy on my mom's side to Nyx… and a daughter of Hades.” I explained. He froze at that and stared at me.

“You… you can’t be here… you’re Greek.” He blinked at me. I looked at him perplexed.

“All demigods are Greek.” I looked at him confused. He shook his head before looking around worried.

“How did you get in here?” He asked quietly as he moved me away from the windows and doors.

“I don’t know!” I grumbled out.

“Wait… how can you speak latin…?” He looked at me confused before he came to his realization. I didn’t even realize I was speaking a different language. “Oh yea Pluto’s kids have that ability to understand it…” he muttered out. I was honestly so confused and my head was still spinning. “What happened before

“I was in the underworld… then Nyx came… then Hypnos…” I muttered out, looking around confused. “Then I woke up here.” He nodded slowly and looked back to the door nervously.

“Why were you in the underworld?” He asked quietly.

“I’ve been dead for a while.” I sighed. He immediately looked back at me, taken off guard. It took him a minute to get his bearings.

“You… you were dead. Uh… what’s your name?” He blinked in shock.

“Umbra.” I sighed. “I fought in the Giant War. That’s where I died.” I explained.

“You’ve been dead for almost two thousand years…” he whispered out shocked. I stared off, processing that. “You were alive before the Great War…” I swallowed hard and looked at my hands, shaking. “Ok. Here’s the deal.” He told me as he fixed my hair. “I’m gonna smuggle you into camp, but you have to stop using the Greek names for the gods, that will get you killed.” He told me firmly.

“Why are you helping me…?” I looked at him confused.

“You’re my sister…” he sighed before smiling. “Your Hades, is my Pluto. They’re the same god.” He explained. I nodded slowly as I processed that. “I’m Lynkos.” He offered his hand to me. I took it and he shook it. “Welcome to Camp Jupiter…” I blinked up at him. “Camp Zeus.” He explained.

“Fucking Tartarus…” I growled out. “Could he be any more conceited.” I muttered out. He blinked at me in shock and confusion.

“Uh… you have a quarrel with Jupiter…?” He asked perplexed.

“Let’s just say he and I don’t get along and he’s been forcing me to stay away from Apo—“ I paused at that before I looked at him with need. “I need to find Apollo! Or whatever you call him now!”

“Actually… still Apollo.” He laughed nervously. “Uh why…?” He asked shocked.

“I’m mortal again, right?” I asked as I got to my feet.

“Yea…?” He asked nervously as he watched me. I spoke my blessings to my father before I looked at the robes the man was wearing before looking at myself.

“I need new clothes.” I pointed out. He blinked at me.

“Why do you need to find Apollo…?” He asked worriedly.

“I need to kiss that bastard again.” I smirked proudly. He stared at me, not sure how to take that.

“I’m sorry…” he squeaked out. “You need to what?” He blinked at me, hoping he misheard me.

“Kiss him.” I nodded. “He watched me slice a giant clean in half before I died.” I explained. “I was buried alive by Gaea—“

“Terra.” He corrected me. I narrowed my eyes at him before sighing.

“Regardless, she buried me alive and crushed me to death, while he watched.” I explained. He stared at me, concerned.

“Why is he deserving of a kiss then…?” He asked, already regretting the answer.

I looked at him and breathed in shakily. “Because I love him.” I told him. He closed his eyes and lowered his head. “What?” I blinked at him.

“The gods haven’t spoken to us consistently in centuries. The rare occasions they do talk, it’s a horrible omen.” He pointed out. I froze at that and looked out the window. “And they _do not_ consort with demigods.” I blinked at that.

“What? Why?” I asked perplexed. “Zeus has taken legacies a dozen times, all in the same lineage.” I pointed out. He grumbled at that and rubbed his temples.

“It’s Jupiter… and that was in the Greek era. It’s not Greek anymore, it’s Roman.” He pointed out. I blinked at him.

“What’s the difference…?” I sighed. “You seem to have the same gods, under different names, there are demigods and we still fight monsters. I literally only see language as the only difference.” I pointed out.

“It’s… it’s not that simple.” He sighed as he got up and came closer. “You remember Troy right? You were there?” I blinked at him.

“No Chiron refused to let me go.” I blinked at him. He stared at me. “But I remember Heracles talking about it.” I told him.

“You knew Hercules?” He blinked at me. I looked at him dumbfounded.

“ _Heracles_.” I told him.

“No… Hercules.” He pointed out.

“Uh no. I knew him personally, it’s Heracles.” I corrected. He sighed at me, exhausted.

“Romans call him Hercules.” He grumbled out.

“Yeah well, apparently, that makes them idiots.” I sighed, looking at him pointedly. He sighed and looked at me before moving to a closet and grabbing a fresh uniform, throwing it to me. I caught it and turned my back to him, stripping down to get dressed.

“Jeez, no wonder he likes you.” He grumbled out. I looked back at him confused. “Your proportions are immaculate.” I looked down at my body and blinked. I didn’t think I was that appealing.

“Really…?” I blinked in confusion as I pulled on the garb. “I also thought I was too skinny.”

“That would make sense… Greeks did like them a bit heavier. A show of wealth, showing you were well fed.” He shrugged. I pulled on the new sandals before straightening out the new outfit. “Romans are the same, they just like a well-toned body as well.” I looked back at him. “You need to put up your hair.” He pointed.

“So… well-fed, but well trained?” I asked softly. He nodded as he came over and helped me braid my hair before rolling it up into a bun on my head. It was an odd hairstyle for me to sport but I was fine with it. He made sure it stayed in place before sighing at me.

“What’s a Greek soldier doing with a Latin name?” He asked out of the blue. I blinked at that and looked at him.

“What?” I tilted my head at him. “My name is Greek.” I told him.

“No, it’s not. It’s a Roman word. The word for Shadow.” He told me. I blinked at that.

“My mother saw that name the day I was born, shown to her by the fates.” I explained. He blinked at that. ”Maybe my name became a Latin word. It does match my gifts after all.”

“Your gifts?” He asked perplexed before we both jumped at a horn being blown. “Shit we’re going to be late!” He grabbed my arm and dragged me out and down a road, leading me to a giant grouping of people all standing perfectly in line together.

“Late for what?” I blinked in confusion.

“Shh!” He growled as he got me in place and stood next to me. I looked at him confused than at everyone else.

“You’re late again Lynkos.” A man barked. He sighed next to me.

“Sorry, the gods dropped me a sister in my bed.” He called to them. Which made everyone immediately part and allowed this man to come forward and look at me. I froze and stared at him in fear. Fuck he was a big man.

“A sister? Another cursed child of Pluto?” He growled at Lynkos as he examined me. “How’d she get into camp?”

“As I said, she appeared on my bed this morning.” He told them.

“What is your name daughter of Pluto?” The man barked at me.

“Umbra.” I told him. He narrowed his eyes at me.

“There are stories of an Umbra who fought alongside Hercules.” He told me. I mumbled “Heracles” under my breath before he narrowed his eyes at me. “She also was a daughter of Pluto.”

“Oh really?” I squeaked out. “I didn’t realize.”

“Yes, but she was also a legacy of the damned Nox.” He barked. “Are you a legacy to Nox?” He growled. I looked at Lynkos.

“Who’s Nox…?” I whispered to him before my chin was grabbed by the bigger man and he made me look at him. I paled and stared up at him.

“You’re rather old to be a fresh demigod.” He barked.

“Well, yea I’m not an infant.” I joked which resulted in me being backhanded to the ground. I stared at the dirt, my heart racing in fear.

“You did not train with

“You did not train with Lupa.” He barked as he stepped on me and ground my face into the dirt. I winced and flailed a little. “You are weak. You do not deserve to be here.” He spat.

“I’m a demigod. I deserve to be somewhere safe.” I spat out, starting to feel my anger boiling. The whole company laughed and I growled. I grabbed his ankle and yanked, catching him off guard since he fell onto his back in the mud. I climbed over him and pinned him down with my body, punching him in the face repeatedly.

He slowly became weak and his face was bruised and bloody. I got off him and backed up, glaring. The entire company was silent as he laid there, barely breathing.

“Such a pathetic excuse for a son of Mars.” I spat. I blinked in confusion at the name on my tongue. How did I know that name? Why did it just roll off my tongue like that? I saw angry faces turning towards me. I growled and barked my teeth at them. “Who next!” I barked at them.

“Wait.”

Everyone turned and looked at a woman coming over to us calmly. I looked at her, breathing raggedly as I glared. I was prepared to beat the shit out of anyone who came for me or called me weak. I didn’t take down a giant by being weak.

“Come with me daughter of Pluto.” She told me, offering her hand to me. I looked around at all the faces before I slowly moved past them, purposefully stepping on the asshole's hand and making him groan in pain. I took her hand and walked with her. I glanced back at Lynkos and he sighed as he lowered his head. “Someone is waiting for you.” She smiled at me. I blinked at that before my heart started racing in excitement.

He knew I was back. He came for me. I wanted to hug him, I wanted to wrap myself in his laughter again. She led me along a path up to a temple, walking me inside slowly. I looked around, anxiously. Where was he…? It wasn’t like him to hide… she knelt me in front of a statue and I blinked in confusion.

“In the pool.” She gestured to the small circular pool of water at the base of a pedestal. I looked at it and leaned over, blinking in confusion. What the hell was happening…? She walked out of the temple and left me there alone.

“Apollo…?” I whispered out, my voice shaky.

“If you were expecting him, you’re sorely mistaken.” I froze and turned around. There my father stood, but he looked different. He didn’t look like himself. “She may be an oracle of Delphi, but she didn’t bring you here to talk to him.”

“Father… you look different…” I whispered as I lowered my head.

“And you seem to be alive. We both changed.” He sighed. I looked up at him. “And already getting into fights by the look of it.”

“These people… they’re wrong.” I admitted. He sighed and stepped over. “They’re calling Heracles, Hercules. They have new names for all of the gods…” I sighed. “A demigod of Ares backhanded me for cracking a joke!” I complained. “I don’t… I don’t understand what’s happening.”

“Neither do I. The fates are in complete disarray too.” He explained. “Play nice until I find a way to bring you home.”

I narrowed my eyes at him. “You mean to kill me…? Again?” I growled. He sighed.

“You are not supposed to be alive again… yet.” He pointed out. I looked at him confused. “Nox is playing a game with you, and I’m unsure what she intends as the outcome.” I swallowed hard and looked down. “Your soul… has the potential to destroy Olympus. I’ve tried my best to keep you from her influence but now she’s holding all the cards.”

“Grandmother is trying to sway me away from you…” I whispered. He nodded at me, even though it wasn’t a question. “What do I do…?”

“Survive. Until I can get you out of her grasp.” He told me. I looked at him.

“Then why not now?” I asked as I reached out to him. He sighed before showing me that my touch shocked him. I blinked in confusion.

“She’s put some curse on you and I don’t know how to fix it yet.” He told me.

“Apollo can reverse curses and heal people. Get him.” I suggested.

“It’s not that simple Umbra.” He sighed. I furrowed my brows at him.

“Why does everyone keep saying that?” I growled.

“The rules from before do not apply here.” He told me firmly. I looked at him confused. “Apollo…. He is unwell. It appears Nox has done something to him as well.” I paled at that and got to my feet quickly. He looked at me.

“Take me to him.” I begged. He just stared at me. “Let me see him!” I barked.

“I can’t.” He told me. “Jupiter has plans to kill you on sight.” He explained. I swallowed hard.

“Isn’t that what you want? To take me home?” I asked, utterly confused.

“The curse is not just on your body Umbra, it’s on your soul as well.” He explained. I froze at that.

“Then tell Apollo to meet me.” I stated simply.

“Umbra.” He growled at me. I looked up at him. “You cannot see Apollo.” He chastised. I could feel my heart breaking at that. “We all fear if you two touch… Terra will wake.” He sighed. I looked down and felt a pit forming in my stomach. “Stick around with your brother… Until we can find a way to fix you of whatever Nox did.”

“Can… can I Iris message him…?” I asked softly.

“Arcus…” he corrected before pulling out a coin. “I guess it’s alright…” he told me. I took the coin gently before looking at the pool. I swallowed hard. “Just… be careful.” I turned back around but he had vanished. I headed out and looked around to find somewhere I could call him. I found a spring and saw a rainbow in it. I came over and knelt next to it before I tossed in the coin.

“Um… Arcus please accept my offering, and connect me to Apollo.” I asked softly. I waited patiently and rubbed my arm as the image appeared. I looked up at it as it was answered.

“Umbra…?” He blinked at me, dazed. I smiled. “Why are you dressed like a Roman?”

“Because I am apparently in a Roman camp called Camp Jupiter.” I explained. He laughed at that and I felt a lightness in my chest return.

“How are you alive? Let me come pick you up.” He grinned at me. I swallowed hard and looked down.

“Apollo… Nox cursed me.” I told him. “My father said it’s not safe for us to be together.” I told him. He blinked at me confused.

“Wait… why?” He asked confused. “Why would your grandmother curse you?”

“He doesn’t know why.” I sighed. “The fates are even confused. I’m not… I’m not supposed to be alive.” I explained.

“So… this… this isn’t real.” He sighed. I swallowed hard. “Umbra… I won’t rest until I find a way to fix you, I promise you love.” He told me. I looked up at him, breathing in shakily. “Also why did you call her Nox? Are there people around?” He looked around behind me.

“No… something about this camp is making me use the Roman names.” I sighed. “Took me off guard when I attacked a demigod prick.” I grumbled. He laughed at that.

“You win?” He grinned. I smiled at that.

“I sparred with Heracles regular back in my first life if I can’t beat some wannabe soldier, what use am I?” I smiled at him. He smiled back. ”That’s another thing! Why do they keep mispronouncing his name?” I asked shocked. He laughed again.

“Oral tradition, some things get skewed. Don’t worry about it.” He smiled. I sighed. “Oh, you wanna say hi? He’s here right now.” He smiled. I blinked at that confused.

“Wait what?” I blinked.

“Umbra? You’re back?” Heracles asked as he popped into view. “Wow… you look like you did just before we landed in the middle of the war.” He smiled.

“What are you doing there?!” I blinked in confusion.

“Big man is a god now.” Apollo chuckled. I swallowed hard and looked down. Apollo noticed and quickly moved back into the center. “Love… I’m trying, I really am. You know how Zeus is.” He sighed. I swallowed hard, on the verge of crying.

“He let Heracles become a god… but wouldn’t let you have me?” I squeaked out.

“Shit…” Apollo sighed. “Please don’t cry!” He begged gently. “Zeus is just being mean. Don’t think too much about it. You’ll be a goddess, I promise!”

“He’s refusing because of my grandmother… isn’t he?” I sniffed, looking up at him. He swallowed hard and looked at me.

“Love… it’s more complicated than that.”

“I am _so_ … tired of hearing that.” I scoffed as I wiped my eyes. “Nothing is that complicated. None of it. My curse, isn’t complicated. Romans, aren’t complicated. Zeus hating me, _isn’t complicated_.” I barked out. I shook my head and stared up, breathing in shakily. “Just because I’m mortal, doesn’t mean I’m an idiot.”

“No one thinks you’re an idiot.” Apollo told me firmly. “No one is saying that.”

I looked at him as I teared up. “What part of my prophecy were you hiding?” I sniffed, my voice shaky. “Why were you hiding it?” He froze at that.

“Can we talk about this later…?” He tried to deflect.

“No, we need to talk about it now.” I growled out, my voice still shaky. He swallowed hard and looked down. “What’s the rest after my death at the hands of the Giant War?”

“I really don’t want—“

“Apollo please.” I begged, on the verge of crying again. He looked at me and swallowed hard.

“You… you plunge the world into darkness for the selfishness of wanting the Sun for yourself.” He muttered out. “You… you lead to my fall.” He told me. I stopped breathing at that, tears falling down my cheeks.

“And you… you still chose to pursue me, even though, I was going to lead to your death?” I barely got it out, my lungs starting to burn.

“I… I thought I changed it!” He told me, obviously upset as well. I looked at him, choking back tears. “When Gaea took you over and you blacked out the world… I thought it was the prophecy. It’s why I grabbed you…” he admitted. “I thought I fixed it…” he told me. “But now… you’re back… and… the prophecy only got longer…” he grumbled out. I froze at that.

“ _Longer_?” I squeaked. He nodded and looked at me.

“It happened this morning.” He sighed as he shuffled some papers on his desk. I swallowed hard.

“When I woke up alive…” I whispered. He nodded slowly. “The… the sun part… did it change?” I asked softly. He shook his head. I looked down and tears poured down my face.

“Love… no matter what the prophecy says, I still want you.” He told me. “I still want you by my side…” I looked up at him as I cried, seeing the sincerity in his eyes. “My oracle at Camp Jupiter, I’ll have her pass on the information to you… it’s unfair to hide it from you again.” He sighed. I sniffed and nodded.

“I miss you.” I whispered out, my voice breaking. He smiled sadly at that, looking into my eyes.

“Once we get you all fixed up… I will smother you in love… kisses, hugs, cuddles, the whole deal.” He smiled at me. I hiccuped out a small laugh and wiped at my eyes. I looked at him and sniffed. “I miss you too.” He sighed as he looked down. I took a shaky deep breath and looked up at the sky. “I love you.” I looked back at him and bit my lip.

“I love you too.” I smiled at him. His eyes lit up at that and he couldn’t help but smile back.

“I really want to kiss you… but I know I can’t.” He sighed. I smiled at that. “Soon. I promise.” He chuckled. I nodded and touched the image gently. He put his hand over mine and I sighed at the imposter contact. I knew it wasn’t real, but I could imagine it was. “Go keep some Roman ass in line! If anyone can do it, it’s you!” He grinned at me. I looked up at him and smiled.

“Ok.” I giggled softly.

“Seriously if anyone comes after you, just hit me up.” Heracles called to me. I laughed softly and wiped my eyes.

“It’s nice to see familiar faces.” I sighed. “To hear you laugh.” I looked at Apollo. He smiled at me.

“Teach those stuck up warriors a thing or two about humor for me.” He grinned. I nodded and smiled. “Though my Roman side would disagree… eh oh well. You need the humor to survive. Don’t lose it.” He chuckled at me.

“Is that a prophecy talking or just you?” I giggled at him, sniffing.

“Just me.” He told me with a smile. I nodded and smiled. He looked away and the call ended. I looked down and let more tears fall, choking up. I missed him so much. I wrapped my arms around me sobbed, dropping my head.

Footsteps slowly came up behind me before a hand was on my shoulder. I looked over and saw Lynkos standing there. I sniffed as I kept crying.

“So it’s true…” he sighed. I sniffed and nodded. “His name is Heracles.” I broke into sobbing laughter at that and elbowed him gently in the thigh. “I’m sorry Nox cursed you.” He told me as he sat next to me. I leaned over to him and worked on control myself.

“Yea and dropped me into the middle of a very confusing nightmare.” I grumbled out. He chuckled and nodded.

“I see why she needed Somna then.” He chuckled. I sniffed and kept against him. “So you’re sticking around?” He asked softly. I nodded.

“Until my dad can find a way to kill me and let me be not cursed.” I sighed.

“That’s a strange thing to look forward to.” He chuckled. I sniffed and nodded. “We’ll get this all sorted, promise. I’ll make it as painless as I can.”

“For me? Or for them?” I laughed softly. He chuckled at that.

“For you. I’m sure they’re gonna be thrilled to be beaten by you.” He chuckled sarcastically. I smiled at that and curled up to him, closing my eyes. He wrapped his arm around me and held me close.


	3. When In Rome...

I spun my spear and smacked him across the face with it, knocking him to the ground. I smirked and spun it around my shoulders until it was resting on my back. I slung my arms over it and smirked, watching him get to his feet.

“Ah come on, you can beat me.” I laughed softly. “It’s not that hard Magnus.” I laughed softly. He sighed as he got up and looked at me, wiping some blood from his lip. He came over and smiled as he nudged my shoulder. I giggled at that. “You’ll never beat your dad in wooing me if you can’t even beat me in a simple fight.” I grinned. He laughed softly and rubbed the back of his head before smiling.

“No one has a chance to get you away from him, do they?” He laughed at me. I laughed and shook my head as I got back in position to spar. “Figures. The prettiest girl at camp is already taken by a god.” He laughed. I smiled at that.

“Even though I’m also a daughter of Pluto.” I pointed out. He chuckled.

“Yea but you’re fun.” He smiled as he got back to sparring with me. I smiled as I fought with him, relaxed. I kicked him back onto the ground and chuckled softly.

“Come on this is child’s play.” I laughed softly, absolutely enjoying this.

“Is that so…?” A man growled. I stopped and looked over to him, breathing in shakily. I stood up straight. “And what exactly is this?”

“Uh practice.” I looked over to Magnus who had decided to stay down, avoiding eye contact with the praetor.

“Does not look like it, recruit.” The praetor growled out. I breathed in and looked at him before moving and helping Magnus up. He kept close to me and kept avoiding eye contact. “Was it just practice Magnus?”

“Of course it was just practice! Why would I intentionally hurt my friend?” I barked defiantly. I shrieked as I was grabbed by my throat and backed up to a tree. I looked up at him in fear as I tried to pry his hand off of my throat.

“I wasn’t asking you.” He growled. “I’m taking you to the senate to have your punishment decided. For disobedience and endangering a soldier.” He barked as he dragged me off by my wrists. I looked at Magnus, unsure of what was happening. He just looked down sadly and avoided looking at me.

I looked forward, not liking the feeling that overcame me when I saw that. Did… did he trick me? Was it all just… a trick…? I started to hyperventilate before I was thrown on the senate floor. I stared at the floor, terrified.

“Judgement is demanded. For disobedience and endangering a soldier’s life.” The praetor growled out to them. I clenched my fists and kept staring at the floor.

I hated it here. I was always in trouble. They were always mad. They always pushed me away. I was an outcast… again. But this time with more physical pain. I was terrified. I was so lost in my panic I didn’t hear them discussing around me. I could hear them talking but I couldn’t make out any words.

“…This is the third offense you’ve had since you arrived, what do you have to say for yourself?” A senate member sighed at me. I looked up at them and breathed in shakily.

“I didn’t do anything wrong, we were just sparring!” I looked at them terrified. “Every single time I’ve been brought before you, someone twisted the events that happened so I looked like a bad guy!”

“Blaming others?” The praetor scoffed as he rolled his eyes. I looked up at him, scared that the senate was listening to him. ”Children of Pluto are truly… villainous.” I froze at that and paled as I heard muffled agreement through the hall. “What is your ruling?”

“Condemnation to beasts.” One senate member stated after a moment of hushed whispering from them all. I felt the bit in my stomach growing bigger. That couldn’t be good. “In three days time, we will have you fight for your life against a wild beast in the coliseum with nothing but a wooden weapon of your choosing.” I swallowed hard. “Your offenses have been repetitive in nature and you seem to have no intention of correcting them. Insubordination is a serious offense when it’s repeated.” The Senate leadership gesture me to be taken away.

I was just in absolute shock as I was dragged through town. I started to cry, terrified. People were stopping and staring at me. Spirits were muttering things under their breath as they watched me get taken to a cell to wait out my eventual death.

I was guided into it and the door shut behind me and locked. I choked up at that and looked down, letting the tears fall.

“I want to go home…” I whimpered out as I fell to my knees and held myself tightly.

“So now you see…” a woman sighed. I looked up and over to the shadowed area of my cell before Nox walked out to me. “We’ve been trying to protect you from them child, and you’ve been pushing us away…” she told me. I looked away and kept crying, refusing to submit to her. “Terra and I… we just want what’s best for you.” She came over and gently stroked my cheek. I flinched away and glared up at her.

“No. You don’t.” I spat. “You put a curse on me and Apollo. You made me mortal again!” I spat at her. “If you cared, you would have left me alone.” I spat. “Not dropped me into the middle of enemy territory with nothing to defend myself with.” I growled at her as I paced the small cell. 

“You are your own weapon, why would I give you a weapon?” She raised a brow at me. I glared at her. “You can manipulate the dark as I can. You can use Greek Fire, the fire of the underworld.” She told me. I stared at the floor, pissed. “The only thing limiting you is your outdated ideas on what power is dear.” She told me.

“You’re outdated.” I spat. “Your time has come and gone, thousands of years ago. You don’t get to tell me that I’m using outdated techniques.” I barked. “Lift your damn curse and let me go home.” I glared at her. Her eyes met mine and she stayed silent.

“Where’s the fun in that?” She smirked. I breathed shakily and tried my best to not hit her. “If you were to die with my curse still on you… in three days time… you’d be forced to come to Tartarus… with me.” She told me. I paled and stared off, now frightened. “Even if it’s removed, your soul’s been tainted and would be deemed worthy of the Fields of Punishment. You didn’t think these men were attacking you just because you’re a child of Pluto, did you?” She laughed. “No child. They can feel my darkness around you. They don’t realize it’s because you’re cursed.” She moved over to me and cupped my shoulder. “Whether your father manages to get you free or not, you’ll be coming with me in the end. Just let it happen.” She sighed with a smile. I swallowed hard. “Good luck with the beast.” She laughed before fading into the shadows.

I collapsed and stared forward, scared to death. I was going to die in three days, and no matter what my father did, I would be sent into torment in the afterlife.

I fumbled out into the coliseum and looked around at all the people sitting in the stands. The gate behind me shut and I swallowed hard. I had my hair down in long strands over my shoulder as I rubbed my arm nervously.

“Choose your weapon.” The head of the senate called down to me. I looked up at him and swallowed hard before I moved to the side, seeing a table of swords, spears, and other knives. I grabbed the bow and arrow, swallowing hard as the ghosts took the rest away.

I held the bow tightly and looked back to the senate leader. He chuckled at me, thinking I had just set myself up for failure. I glanced to the side and saw Lynkos staring at me scared. There was a boy next to him I didn’t recognize who was scared as he looked at me.

I turned and looked to the gate raising across from me. I held my bow tight, notching the arrow with ease. I had one shot… I had to make it a good one. I lifted the bow and pulled it back, exhaling slowly as the gate rose completely. I set my sights in the darkness of the hallway before a monstrous lion came prowling out, staring me down with hunger in its eyes.

I swallowed hard and kept steady. I knew this arrow couldn’t penetrate its flesh. It was only made out of wood. No matter how hard I pelted it, it would shatter on impact. I exhaled shakily as it roared at me. I kept calm and kept my arrow aimed. I narrowed my eyes on it and my arrow ignited, fractions of a second before I launched it and it shattered on the face of the lion.

It roared in agony as green fire spread over its pelt. I backed away, swallowing hard. I tucked the bow on my back and moved backward as it swatted at the fire spreading on it. The entire coliseum went silent. I swallowed hard and looked at the lion, I startled back when it came barreling for me.

“She’s Greek!”

“I knew she had to be a spy!”

“Kill her!”

I looked around in fear before I jumped out of the way of the lion, running from it, terror in my eyes.

“Traitor!”

“Imposter!”

I kept running from the lion, swallowing hard. I felt it swipe for me. I grabbed the bow and swung it around, smacking it across the face. I backed away as it growled loudly at me. I shrieked as it swiped me across the chest and I collapsed, bleeding profusely. I cupped the injury and whimpered in pain.

“Can I just have one normal death…?” I whimpered out as the lion lunged at my throat and bit down. I shrieked before the world went black.

I screamed awake in the underworld and cupped my throat. I sobbed heavily and curled in on myself. Footstep ran for me and I looked over, seeing Hades. I immediately fell into my father’s arms and sobbed.

“We got it off… we got rid of your curse.” He whispered into my hair. I sobbed into him.

“I think that’s the last of our problems…” I whispered, pulling him to the estate, moving to the mirror. I touched it and looked at the roman camp, seeing them move the lion off of my mauled body. I sniffed and watched as they took my body and had it carried out of the camp and into Greek territory. I wiped at my eyes as I watched them throw my body there before leaving.

“What happened…?” Hades asked. He asked softly.

“I think I just started a war…” I whispered out as I saw people find my body. He stared at it as they carried my mangled body away and into a camp. I was laid on the grass and I nearly shattered when Apollo arrived and started wrapping my body and caring for it.

My father wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I started crying again as I watched him. His hands were shaky and I could see the pain in his eyes. I swallowed hard and watched him. He gently brushed back my hair and healed over my wounds before wrapping me in a Hades banner. I swallowed hard and watched as he kissed my lips gently and leaned to my ear as he picked me up. I bit my lip as I felt his lips on mine.

“Next time, I won’t let you die…” he whispered in my ear. I shivered as I could hear it myself not through the mirror. “Next time… you’ll be immortal… I promise love.” He whispered as he carried my body to the pyre that was being built. He held me gently and watched it to be built.

“The western Romans will rebel against the Eastern… one side will fall…” Hades sighed. “All because Nyx used you to get back at us.” He sighed as he held me close. I nuzzled him and sniffed. “And Rome… will fall…” he whispered out, his voice shaking. “I knew it was coming but to see my own daughter be the cause is quite upsetting.” He sighed.

“Did I disappoint you…?” I whispered out. He looked down at me.

“No, not all.” He assured me. I nodded and sighed. I winced at a pain in my chest. He blinked and stared at me confused. “No, we got rid of the curse.” He looked at me worried.

“What’s happening…?” I whimpered out. He stared on in fear as my spirit became enveloped in red. He cupped my shoulders and looked at me terrified.

“That witch!” he growled as he picked me up and carried me out, running with me to Cerberus. “Please tell me this is a mistake. Please.” He whispered out as he ran. I curled into him as my chest burned.

I looked up at Cerberus and he looked down at me curiously before growling and barking off to the side. I looked up at my father and he looked terrified. “Father…?” I whimpered out.

“No… this can’t be right… it can’t be.” He whispered out as he held me. Cerberus kept barking to the side as the opposite side whimpered at me. I reached out to pet him to comfort him and the middle one just growled.

I cried out in pain and fell through my father’s arms to the ground. I whimpered and pushed myself up. I stood before Cerberus before he nudged me through the gate to the Fields of Punishment. I felt a tear run down my cheek. “No! You don’t deserve that. She tainted your soul.” My father growled. I looked back at him as I stepped through. I swallowed hard and looked down.

“She told me this would happen… I just had hoped you had averted it… I guess I was wrong…” I whispered out. The burning slowly stopped, and I felt a tear fall. He watched over me and swallowed hard. “Just… don’t tell Apollo.” I whispered out. He slowly nodded. I lowered my gaze before I headed off to the fields.


	4. Exit

I looked up at the commotion around me, confused. Spirits were muttering and congregating around an area. I came over and pushed through them before blinking. There was a gaping hole and people were slipping out. I looked around, worried about what this meant. Some people were trying but failing to leave but some were just walking through like it was nothing. I came over and pushed the spirits back.

“Get back to what you were doing!” I barked at them before I turned back to the hole. I swallowed hard and stared at it before feeling Gaea back in my head. I whimpered and took a step back, looking at it with fear. “Hera…” I whispered out, scared now. Gaea was back up to her old tricks. I knew exactly what was happening.

I looked back to the souls who were staring at the hole and whispering before I turned back to it. “Fuck it.” I grumbled as I ran for the hole and slid right through it, stumbling a little as I felt the weight of mortality hit me again. I gasped in the fresh air and looked up and around.

I could hear a million new sounds and it knocked me off balance. I slowly started walking forward, looking around curiously. I startled when I saw shifting in the mist up on a mountain in front of me. I narrowed my eyes at it and swallowed hard as I stepped forward again.

“What dream do you wish to chase child? Now that you’re free.” A man smiled at me as he stepped up next to me. I looked at him and blinked. Why did I recognize him…?

“Have we met?” I blinked at him. He chuckled.

“Only in the fields my dear. King Midas.” He smiled at me. I froze at that and looked back to the mountain, seeing through the mist, a fortress crumbling. “You are…?”

“Umbra.” I told him.

“Oh! The girl who toppled Rome. How fun.” He laughed before he moved off. I swallowed hard and watched him go. I needed to get to Olympus and warn them… This couldn’t be good. I looked around, absolutely lost.

“Midas! Can I have a drachma?” I called to him as I chased after him. He turned and looked at me curiously. “I need to make a call.” I told him. He chuckled and nodded before flipping a golden coin into my hands.

“You’re the reason we’re free, so I don’t see why not.” He chuckled as he continued on. I paled at that and watched him leave. “Bye-bye my dear!” he waved back at me. I swallowed hard before I quickly moved to a fountain in a plaza. I knelt down and found a rainbow. I tossed the coin in and swallowed hard.

“I need to speak to Zeus, please accept my offering.” I whispered through it. Gods, I hated that I had to call him. I swallowed hard before the call came through. He was sliced up pretty good. I froze at that.

“How… are you alive?” he growled at me. I sighed.

“I don’t know, I need to get to Olympus. I have a lot I need to tell you and the Olympians that I can’t just explain over this.” I sighed. He stared at me, worried now. “Why are you all torn up…?” I looked at him confused.

“Kronos made a return… its been dealt with now.” He sighed. I froze at that.

“She’s coming back.” I told him, meeting his eyes. He froze at that before the message broke off. I looked down and swallowed hard. I shrieked when Hermes arrived next to me, pretty cut up as well.

“One-way ticket to Olympus?” he chuckled at me. I got to my feet and took his hand. “Oo we need to get you into something more modern my dear.” He chuckled. “Aphrodite will take care of it.” He told me. I swallowed hard before he zipped off. I held on for dear life, not liking the feeling.

I collapsed onto the marble floor and coughed hard as we arrived. I looked up at the Olympians gathering. I swallowed hard and took a moment to catch my breath.

“Umbra!” Apollo immediately ran to me but Zeus held him back. “Let me go.” He growled at his father.

“She shouldn’t be here.” Zeus told him. I looked up at them and took a deep breath before several people walked into the room. I looked at them perplexed. “As thanks for your courage and valor in defending Olympus, I grant you gifts.” He called out to them with a smile. I looked at him in complete shock. Since when did he care…?

“Tyson, you shall be general of the cyclopes.” Poseidon told him before bringing over a club for him. “Have this serve as your badge of honor.”

“Annabeth, your mind is unlike anyone else’s and we would be honored if you would be the official architect for the rebuild of Olympus.” Athena told her.

“All victims of the war shall be granted entrance to Elysium.” Hades told them before he glanced at me, worried by me being here.

“Lastly, Percy.” Zeus sighed. “We have decided to grant you immortality for your actions in the fight against Kronos.”

“Um… thank you… but I don’t want that.” This Percy told him. The room went silent. “I’d rather you grant a different wish.”

“Alright, what is it you wish for?” Zeus asked simply. Apollo snuck around him and moved to me, picking me up and holding me close. I buried my face into his chest and shivered into the warmth. Zeus glared at us momentarily before refocusing on Percy.

“All gods must claim their children at the age of 13 or upon entry into the camp.” Percy told him. I looked to him, awestruck. “Every god should have a cabin and should be respected just the same. Including Hades.” I looked up at Apollo and he brushed back my hair gently, looking me over for any injuries. “Lastly, the Big Three Pact needs to be broken, it obviously didn’t work.” He sighed.

“That’s a tall order.” Zeus sighed.

“Swear it on the River Styx, that is my wish.” Percy stated. The gods all stared at him.

“I swear to uphold your wish.” Zeus nodded at him. Percy nodded in return. “Annabeth, as an architect, I hope you can also design the new cabins as well.” He told her. She nodded and smiled. “Good, then you are free to go.” The demigods looked over to me and I saw confusion in their eyes at me being cradled by Apollo. I kept close to him. “We have other matters to discuss.” I felt Zeus’ eyes on me and I met his, breathing out shakily.

“Camp Half-Blood…” I whispered out as I watched them go. Apollo nodded and held me close, breathing me in.

“How are you alive?” Zeus barked at me. I looked at him and kept close to Apollo. I looked to Hera who was quiet in the back, watching her husband and I. I came over slowly with Apollo and swallowed hard.

“There was a hole, small and still fortified mostly, in the fields of punishment.” I told him. “I knew it would be an issue that needed to be brought up, and with no other way to alert you to it… I went through.” I explained. He glared at me.

“So you escaped the underworld?” Zeus growled.

“Wait, why were you in the fields of punishment?” Apollo asked worriedly. I looked up at him and sighed sadly.

“My curse, from when I was last alive, it tainted my soul when I died… even though it was removed, it left a stain that forced me to go there.” I explained to him. Zeus grumbled at that.

“How big was the hole?” Hera spoke up. I looked at her and breathed in.

“Could barely fit one person.” I told her. She nodded. “It has some magic barrier on it, only certain souls are able to pass through.”

“Certain souls? You mean to say others got out?” Zeus asked. I nodded slowly. “How many?”

“I’m unsure… I saw at least three go through, I only spoke to one.” I told him.

“Which one?” Hades asked as he came over. I looked at him.

“King Midas.” I told them. The entire room froze at that. “Its how I was able to Iris message you.”

“He gave you a drachma... why?” Zeus growled.

“He said it was because of me, so why not?” I shrugged. He breathed out shakily and started to pace. “I just knew I needed a drachma.” I shrugged. “I felt her in my head again.” Zeus froze and looked at me.

“Her… as in _her_?” Zeus stared at me. I nodded. He stopped and stared at me. He quickly turned and made an exit without a single word.

“Quite unusual.” Hera sighed as she got up and came over to me. “We’ll figure it out, alright? Until then, I think its best you go to camp.” I swallowed hard.

“But I should be dead…” I whispered out. She sighed and gently patted my head.

“No, this is the proper time from the fates themselves.” Hades explained as he came over to me. I looked up at him. “It's great to see you, sweetheart. There’s a lot you need to catch up on.” He chuckled. I blinked at that.

“How… how long has it been…?” I whispered out.

“A little over sixteen hundred years…?” Apollo shrugged. I froze at that. “So… shorter than the first time…?” I looked up at him.

“In total… I’ve been dead for nearly four thousand years?” I asked shocked. He sighed and nodded.

“I’ll take you to camp.” He started walking me to the door before stopping. “Uh… Aphrodite, help please?”

“No problem, been staring at her for a minute.” She sighed before snapping. I shrieked at the blast of magic enveloping me before fading. I blinked and looked down at myself. I was in these skin-tight leather pants and a very breathable white shirt. The shirt was also fairly form-fitting and oddly shaped as it only covered my bust and had sleeves off the shoulders that only came to my elbows. I was in super comfortable brown leather boots. I felt a necklace around my neck and I lifted it up to see it.

“Better, thanks.” Apollo smiled as he pulled me out of the building and headed for his chariot. “I can’t believe I can touch you again.” He sighed happily.

“What the hell kind of clothing is this…?” I blinked up at him before realizing my hair had been braided as well. I felt over it before pulling it over my shoulder.

“It’s the current style of clothes. Though I think Aphrodite went a little over the top with the crop top.” He chuckled at me as he pulled me into his chariot. He held me close before we moved off. “I have your weapons… After Heracles became a god, he gave me your sword… I still have your bow.” He told me as he stared forward. I looked at him and swallowed hard as we moved. “I’ll grab them and bring them to you tomorrow.” He told me. He looked at me and smiled. “I can’t believe you’re finally back…” he sighed softly. “Shit… Aphrodite put makeup on you too.” He chuckled. I reached up and touched my face, confused and worried. “No don’t worry… it's subtle but gods it makes you even more beautiful than ever.” He sighed softly.

I held onto him as we flew. He leaned over and kissed me, taking my breath away. I cupped his neck and returned it, not realizing how much I had actually missed it. It had been… so long. He pulled me closer and breathed me in. He slowly pulled back and put his forehead to mine. “I missed you… so much.” He whispered against my lips. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up into his. He was staring down at my face, breathing me in as he kept me close. “I’m going to make you immortal. I promise.” He whispered.

“I’ll believe it when it happens.” I sighed softly before I put my head under his chin and leaned into him. He sighed and rubbed my back gently.

“If it takes me threatening Zeus, I will make it happen.” He sighed as I felt us descending. I looked over and saw campers scurrying about with medical kits, wood, and shrouds of varying gods. “We need to help with the pyres first before we settle you in, ok?” he told me. I nodded slowly and got off with him. He led me to the big house and I looked up at Chiron. I teared up before quickly moving over and hugging him tightly.

“Umbra!” He blinked at me as he hugged me gently. “You’re… alive…” he blinked in shock.

“Secondary prophecy for her is active now, so yea, she’s back.” Apollo told him. Chiron nodded and looked between us. “Aphrodite gave her some clothes.” He chuckled.

“I see that.” Chiron chuckled. I slowly pulled back and looked at him before looking at all the campers running around.

“What can I do to help…?” I asked softly as I looked up at him. He sighed and stroked my cheek gently.

“We’re gathering the dead, Can you help gather them and wrap them?” He told me.

I nodded and quickly moved off to go help. I worked alongside the very battered campers, helping them wrap each lost camper in their shrouds. I helped place them on their pyres before all the campers gathered. I looked at Apollo as he came over. I had been helping so long that the sun had set. He wrapped his arms around me before each pyre was lit. I leaned back into him and watched each burn, each camper’s name spoken to honor them.

“Soon you’ll be safe again… in a Greek camp.” Apollo whispered into my ear as we watched the pyres burn. “And I can come to see you again…” he sighed softly as he held me tighter. I held onto his arms around me as he kissed over my shoulder gently. “I don’t care what Zeus says.” He sighed. I breathed him in and closed my eyes. I felt people watching us and I kept relaxed with him. “We’ll explain all of this to them after the funeral…” he sighed.

I nodded slowly and opened my eyes and glanced over, meeting the black eyes of a short boy who was staring at me. I gently pulled away from Apollo and he let me go, watching after me. I came over and stood in front of him, looking down at him.

“You’re a son of Hades.” I stated simply. He chuckled.

“And you’re his daughter.” He chuckled at me. “And by the looks of it, you’re Umbra.” He glanced back at Apollo who was watching me carefully.

“So dad told you about me?” I asked softly. He chuckled.

“They have a shrine to you in their manor.” He pointed out. “I’m Nico.” He offered his hand to me. I smiled and shook it.

“My old room.” I pointed out. He nodded. “I was supposed to stay with them until I got back, but after a mess up in Rome, I kinda got stuck in the fields of punishment.” He nodded.

“I’ve heard.” He sighed. “You single-handedly toppled Rome.” He looked to the pyres as the last of them faded out. I looked down at the ground.

“Yea didn’t really do it on purpose…” I sighed before we walked to the bonfire being set up and started. Apollo picked me up onto his back and walked beside Nico.

“Oh yea, uh, Umbra we don’t talk about where you were last time you were alive.” Apollo told me. I blinked and looked down at him. “If they know about each other, it’ll just start the mess all over again.” I held on and blinked before slowly nodding.

“When in Rome… don’t use Greek fire, got it.” I smiled. He chuckled at that before his laugh faded out sadly. “Sorry…” I whispered to him.

“It's ok…” he sighed. I nuzzled him gently as everyone gathered around the campfire. Apollo stood next to Chiron as Nico went to sit with his friends.

“I’m sure you’ve all noticed the new face in camp.” Chiron started. They all looked at me. “We’ve been expecting her for a long time. This is Umbra, consort to Apollo… unofficially.” Chiron sighed. “She is a daughter of Hades, and a legacy to Nyx.”

“Didn’t she fell Rome?” one kid shouted out. I swallowed hard and looked down.

“Not… on purpose.” Apollo clarified. “Also how do you know that…?”

“I… may have talked about her in training.”

“Daedalus.” Chiron told us. “Word got around about her from Heracles.” I nodded and held onto Apollo.

“Heracles does still adore her.” Apollo smiled. “I don’t blame him.” He chuckled.

“Umbra will be staying with us for a while, please make her feel welcome.” Chiron explained. “No talk about her toppling Rome, it’s a sore spot, for all of us.” He reprimanded the lot of them.

“Will… Apollo be visiting more often because of her?” A kid asked timidly. I looked at Apollo and he exhaled shakily.

“No. Not really.” Apollo sighed. I nuzzled him gently. “She’s lived well enough without me around before.” He rubbed my arm around his neck gently and looked down. “As much as I want to be around her all the time, I have my duties and my father to convince. So I can’t be here all the time.”

“I think I’ll be ok.” I smiled at Apollo, kissing his cheek gently. He smiled at me. “There are no lions to maul me here.” He sighed softly as that brought up a bad memory for him.

“Please don’t get mauled by a lion again.” He muttered out. I nodded.

“So, you died twice?” Percy asked as he looked at me. I met his gaze and breathed in. I slowly nodded. “How did you come back?”

“First time, my grandmother played a nasty trick on me.” I explained. “This time… I can’t discuss until Olympus figures it out.” I told him. He looked at me perplexed. “First time, I was killed in the Giants’ War. The earth swallowed me and I was buried alive and crushed to death.” I felt Apollo breaking under me when I talked about my death. “Second time I broke a rule in the Roman army, was punished with fighting a lion in the coliseum. I did not win.” I sighed.

“But you fell a giant… how can you lose to an ordinary lion?” Annabeth asked simply.

“Rome… they give you wooden weaponry of your choosing. If you choose a bow, you get a single wooden arrow.” I explained. “If you manage to slay the lion with a wooden weapon, you were allowed to be spared and were then to be exiled. I chose a bow and arrow because I can control Greek Fire.”

“Enough talking about it now.” Chiron grumbled at me. I nodded slowly and nuzzled into Apollo. He rubbed my arm gently.

“I watched her die both times, only got to have proper funeral rights once. I’m not doing it again. I refuse.” He kissed my arms gently. “I’m gonna stick around tonight for her…”

“You mean so you can relish in me again?” I smiled at him. He sighed.

“So I can remember what you feel and smell like.” He admitted. I nodded.

“There’s room in the big house.” Chiron sighed. “This is still a camp for children.” He narrowed his eyes at us.

“Chiron, I am still a virgin.” I pointed out. He blinked at that and Apollo smiled slyly.

“And I am keeping it that way, until she’s immortal.” Apollo pointed out. I smiled. I could tell a lot of kids were absolutely shocked at that, seeing as how many Apollo kids there were, and they didn’t even know about the Roman camp… “Oh uh, Rachel we need to talk.” He spotted a redhead and gestured her to follow him as he carried me for the big house. I nuzzled into his neck and closed my eyes.

“Is this about Umbra…?” She asked nervously. Apollo made a sound of confirmation as he carried me inside and upstairs.

“What about your chariot…?” I asked softly.

“Part of me is piloting it, don’t worry love.” He smiled at me. I nodded and nuzzled him gently. “You seem exhausted…”

“I am… and this world is so confusing.” I sighed. He gently took me off his back and laid me in bed. I sighed in relief at the softness of the bed. “Nice right?” He chuckled at me. I nodded. “I’ll get you an even better one on Olympus, when you’re immortal.” He sighed. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He gently stroked my cheek and looked at me.

“Um… what did you want to talk about…?” Rachel asked awkwardly from the door. He looked over at her with a smile and gestured her inside.

“Shut the door, this needs to be a private conversation.” He told her. She swallowed hard and shut the door as she came inside. “This… is about Umbra… and Rome.” He told her. “You have to swear on Styx to not tell a soul until the prophecy starts to unravel, got it?” He told her. She paled at that. “Say it.” He told her.

“I swear on the river Styx I won’t tell a soul until the prophecy unravels.” She breathed out shakily. He nodded and gestured her to sit down. She came over and sat across from him. He gently stroked my hairline and I relaxed into it, closing my eyes.

“Umbra… when she was brought back the first time, she was sent to a camp like this, but it wasn’t Greek. It was Roman.” He started. “That Roman camp still exists to this day. They helped in the assault against the Titans. They took down Mt Othrys. In California.” He explained. I breathed in and relaxed into his touch. “She held out for a few weeks in the camp, just biding her time until her father could find a way to break a curse her grandmother placed on her. Unfortunately, she got sentenced to a trial by fighting and we had to speed up our search to fix her.”

“It was terrifying being in that cell for three days.” I whispered out. He shushed me gently and kept stroking my hair.

“We finally broke it hours before her trial was to start but we couldn’t get word to her.” He sighed. I sat with her brother and watched the trial happen… I don’t think she realized using Greek Fire would spark a civil war that would topple an entire empire.” He winced. I sighed and kissed his hand gently. He chuckled at me. “Careful now… I might cover you in hickeys if you try anything love.” I giggled sleepily and relaxed.

“Dare you to.” I whispered out. He chuckled at that.

“So… she didn’t intentionally topple Rome? How did she spark a civil war?” Rachael asked. Apollo sighed.

“Greek Fire is unique to children born to Greek gods. Same goes for the blessing of the River Styx, the Achilles heel thing.” He told her. “Roman demigods can’t have those things.” He explained. “Things were already tense between Eastern and Western Rome, she kinda just lit the match, unintentionally, with the Greek fire.” He shrugged. “They thought she was a spy sent from Eastern Rome. After she was killed, they dropped her body in Eastern Rome where I gave her funeral rites with the rest of what would eventually become Camp Half-Blood.”

“Eastern Rome was Greek?” She blinked at him. He chuckled.

“Sorta. The eventually became the Byzantines.” He shrugged. “But they followed more closely to original Greek traditions than Roman.” He pointed out. “So technically I guess they were Greek?” He shrugged.

“Rome was founded after the fall of Troy.” I told her, peeking out at them. Apollo chuckled at me. “By a demigod nonetheless.” I shrugged.

“So why do I need to know this…?” Rachel asked. Apollo took a deep breath.

“Her prophecy, which I’m sure is somewhere around here…” he looked around with a frown on his face. “Is to “plunge the world into darkness for the selfishness of wanting the Sun for herself”.” Rachel froze at that and stared at him. “She’s destined to bring me to an end.” He rubbed the back of his head. “That’s the end of her prophecy. But the earlier bits still apply since it’s happening again.” He looked back at me. I grumbled and pouted at him.

“I have to kill that giant… again?” I grumbled out. He chuckled and leaned down, kissing me gently.

“You won’t do it alone this time.”

“I didn’t do it alone the first time either.” I pointed out. He chuckled.

“Well, you won’t have to do it again without aid.” He laughed. I sighed and relaxed into his touch. He sighed softly and looked over my face, stroking my cheek gently. “I missed touching you.” He whispered. I smiled and leaned into his hand. “Rachel… it was important for you to know that prophecy and the story that came before it… she could topple the gods if she loses control…” he whispered out. I closed my eyes as his middle finger gently ran down the bridge of my nose.

“How…?” She asked nervously.

“Her grandmother works for the enemy. Because she’s connected to her… she can control her easier than other demigods…” he explained quietly. “She has a gift from her grandmother… shadow control. It’s deadly even to the gods. It can suffocate them. It can suck the ichor out of our bodies and kill us… permanently.” He sighed. “A trait that is unique to Protogenos and their spawn.” He glanced at her as his thumb slowly rubbed over my lips. “Mainly to Nyx and her family.” He sighed. “But… one of her children… can only be saved by another of her blood…” Apollo smiled. “And he’s going to end up disappearing soon, if he hasn’t already.”

“Thanatos…” I whispered against his thumb.

“Yup.” He sighed. “The god of death. Son to Nyx. Uncle to Umbra.” He chuckled. “Ironic right? You’re both their greatest asset and the key to their failure.” I smiled as I felt his fingers run over my cheek before gently tracing over my jaw. I shivered and leaned into his touch. “You can go now Rachel.” He whispered. I heard her quickly get up and leave, shutting the door behind her.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He smiled and reached over, turning off the light before he climbed into bed next to me and pulled me back into him. I settled into the curled position and relaxed on my side, closing my eyes. His fingers gently ran over my exposed skin, tracing every inch of my skin he could reach.

“Aren’t those pants uncomfortable to sleep in?” He asked softly. I shook my head and relaxed in his arms. I felt him sit up and he was taking off my shoes gently. I giggled softly and stretched my toes when they were off. He chuckled and danced his fingers over them. I giggled and pulled them away from him, glancing down at him. “Oh, are you ticklish?” He teased.

“Apollo you know I am.” I giggled out. He chuckled and rolled me onto my back, opening my pants slowly. I watched him, a little nervous. “What you said at the bonfire…”

“It still remains true. I won’t do anything, I promise.” He chuckled as he gently pulled off my pants and took them off of me. I glanced down and saw I was wearing a garment underneath I didn’t recognize but was glad for. He set my pants off to the side. “I just don’t want you to overheat or get uncomfortable.” He smiled as he moved back behind me and curled me back into him again. I cupped his arm gently and relaxed into his arms. His arm above me was tracing patterns along my hip, making me shiver and relax further. He was peppering light kisses behind my ear and along my neck.

“Can I say I have sun-kissed skin now?” I teased with a smile. He broke into laughter at that.

“Your skin, has always been sun-kissed. Long before I ever got the chance to do it the first time.” He whispered to me. I smiled and cuddled back into him. “Get some rest… You’ve had a long day.” He rubbed my side gently. I nodded slowly and fell asleep in his arms.


	5. Normalcy

I breathed in slowly, nuzzling closer to the warmth around me. The arms around me tightened and I buried my face into his chest, not wanting to get up. I stretched my legs before wrapping them around a leg.

He chuckled softly and stroked my head gently. “God you sleep so cutely…” he whispered out. I nuzzled into his neck.

“Shut up…” I mumbled out as I relaxed into him. He chuckled and hummed softly as he held me. I slowly opened my eyes, blinking heavily at the brightness coming through the window. I whimpered and buried my face back into his chest to hide from it.

“Awe… don’t like the sun?” He teased gently.

“My knee is in the perfect position to shut you up, don’t test me.” I muttered out. He chuckled.

“Also in the perfect position to test my restraint too.” He pointed out. I grumbled. “You really needed sleep huh…?” He whispered as he gently rubbed my back. I nodded slowly. “When I have you forever… you can sleep all the time as long as I get to cuddle you.” He smiled at me. I smiled against his skin.

“I love your cuddles.” I whispered out. He chuckled and shifted carefully. I breathed in deeply and held onto him closer. “Why do you smell so good…?” I pouted.

He chuckled and rubbed my back. “Thought it was obvious, I’m a god?” He chuckled. I grumbled and nuzzled into his chest. “What do I smell like…?”

“Sunshine…” I whispered. “And Honeysuckle…” I sighed softly.

“Oh. Did not expect that latter half.” He chuckled at me. “But I can understand that.” He kissed my forehead gently. I sighed softly as I relaxed. “We should really get up though, you have stuff you need to do.” He sighed.

“But I’m so comfortable.” I pouted. He chuckled at that.

“I don’t want to get up either, this is delightful.” He chuckled at me. “But unfortunately we have things we need to do.” He sighed. I sighed and looked up at him sleepily, resting my chin on his chest. He gently pecked my lips.

“When can we do this again…?” I whispered softly as I shifted up and kissed him gently. He chuckled and relaxed, running his fingers slowly up and down my spine.

“Soon I promise. We can have a nap in my chariot.” He smiled. I nodded slowly and lazily kissed him. He returned it and cupped my cheek gently.

“That won’t be nearly as comfortable.” I whispered.

“I can make it more comfortable than this actually. It can shapeshift.” He smiled. I blinked and looked up at him. “There are these things, called RVs, they’re basically tiny houses that you can drive.” He smiled. I blinked at that. “As long as the chariot is moving, you can stay in it as long as you want.” He kissed me deeply.

“Can I stay in it forever?” I whispered. He chuckled and looked at me.

“Might get boring after a while but yea you can.” He chuckled at me. I smiled and curled my head back against his neck and relaxed again. “You really do need to get up babe.” He sighed as he slowly sat up with me in his arms. I sighed and nuzzled him.

“I’m working on it. I haven’t slept this well my entire life, I want to enjoy it.” I pouted. He chuckled at that and rubbed my back. I grumbled when I heard a knock on the door.

“Breakfast is ready Umbra.” Chiron called in. I nuzzled into Apollo further.

“She’ll be out in a minute.” Apollo called to him and chuckled.

“Apollo? You’re still here?” Chiron asked shocked. Apollo chuckled and kissed my head.

“Yup. Trying to get her up and going before I leave.” He called out. “Come on babe, you can go spar with someone, kick some butt. I can go get your weapons.” He whispered to me. I nuzzled him gently. “Go show them what it means to be a hero on par with Heracles.” I smiled and nuzzled him.

“Hmmm… show them Greek Fire.” I whispered. He chuckled at me.

“Do that but don’t hurt anyone.” He told me. I nodded and kissed him gently.

“Wanna… have a quick make-out session?” He chuckled at me. I giggled softly and looked up into his eyes. He leaned down and kissed me deeply, cupping my neck. I returned it and held onto him.

“Don’t let go.” I whispered softly. He chuckled and kept close to me.

“But I have to…” he sighed softly. He gently rubbed his hand over my back. I sighed and nodded as I slowly got up and looked out the window. I saw kids gathering at some tables outside. I sighed.

“I feel too old to be here…” I whispered out. Apollo stretched and looked at me.

“You’re only nineteen going on twenty. You’re still young.” He shrugged as he got up and came over to me. I looked at him. He smiled as he stroked my cheek gently.

“I feel older because I died twice.” I sighed out. He nodded slowly and kissed my shoulder gently. “I love you, Please remember that.” I whispered out. He chuckled.

“Never forgot it.” He whispered in my ear as he hugged me from behind. I closed my eyes and relaxed into him. He sighed softly. “Even if you kill me… I will remember it.” He sighed softly. I swallowed hard and let my head fall. “But I know you won’t.” He whispered into my ear. “I know you better than they do. Your ending of the sun… will be my loneliness, not my demise.” He smiled. I smiled slowly and held onto his arms. “I love you my little shadow.” He whispered to me. I turned around and wrapped my arms around him, crying into his shoulder. He held me tightly and breathed me in. “I’ll drop off your weapons at the Hades cabin.” He told me. I nodded and breathed him in. He gently pulled me out from his shoulder and pecked my lips. “You say the word, I will come pick you up. I promise.” He whispered. I nodded slowly and stroked his cheek gently. He slowly pulled back and smiled sadly at me before he disappeared. I swallowed hard and looked down, a tear slowly falling down my cheek.

I took a deep breath before I moved to leave, pulling on my pants and boots before I stepped out to Chiron. I wiped away my tears before moving down to breakfast with him. I froze in place when I saw Dionysus standing there staring at me. I quickly ran over and hugged him tightly, crying into his shoulder in relief. He blinked in shock before slowly wrapping his arms around me.

“Umbra.” He breathed out shakily. I clung to him and breathed shakily, so happy for the relief of a face I knew. “You’re back.” He sighed out. I nodded as I held onto him. “Ahh yes… that’s why Apollo was here.” He chuckled softly. I giggled softly at that and nodded. He gently pushed me back to look me over. “You look good.”

“Blame Aphrodite for the clothes.” I sighed out. He chuckled.

“Sounds about right.” He chuckled at me. I smiled at that and wiped at my eyes again. “Her magic makeup is nice too.” He pointed out. I nodded and breathed out shakily. “You’re probably starving. Let’s get you some breakfast.” He chuckled as he guided me to the line for food. I looked at the kids around me, feeling so old compared to them.

“Those kids I saw on Olympus… where are they?” I asked softly. He looked up at me.

“Annabeth is probably taking breakfast in her cabin working on designs, she has all of Olympus to rebuild and new cabins to design.” He explained. “Percy is probably sleeping in or talking to his dad.” He told me. I nodded slowly and got myself some food and looked at it, swallowing hard. It had been so long since I had food. “I know it’s not pomegranate but it’s still good.” He chuckled. I looked at him and smiled.

“You realize we had real food in my dad’s house, right? Not just pomegranates?” I teased. He chuckled at me and nodded. “It’s just hard being back alive… and in camp.” I sighed.

“As long as you don’t burn my archery range with Greek fire, we’ll be fine.” Charon chuckled at me. I looked at him and smiled before I moved to the offering fire. I stared down into it and swallowed hard. It felt weird now. I didn’t know why either. I threw in two pieces and watched it burn as my mind went into a haze. One for Apollo and one for my dad.

“You’re smoking Umbra.” Dionysus stated simply as he nudged me. I blinked out of my haze and looked at him before I cleared my throat and moved off away from the tables, taking my food to the beach. I sat in the sand and picked at my food, feeling that weird pull again but it was different from before.

I took slow bites of my food and stared out at the horizon. I heard footsteps waking up behind me and I saw Apollo coming over with weapons in hand. I looked back out at the water as I continued to eat. He slowly sat down next to me and sighed.

“Still feel too old for them?” He asked softly. I nodded as I took bites of my food. “It’s not like you to pick at your food.” He looked at me.

“My… prophecy.” I breathed out. “Not only am I probably going to die… you are too.” I whispered. He sighed and dropped his head.

“Even if it is… I wouldn’t change a moment of it.” He told me. I looked at him and swallowed hard. “Brought your sword and bow. Heracles sharpened the sword for you.” He smiled. “I restrung your bow, it was getting worn.” He looked at them both before looking at me. “This isn’t going to be like Rome. I promise.” He told me. I nodded slowly and looked down.

“No one here is a legacy… are they?” I asked simply. He exhaled slowly before shaking his head.

“You’re the only one.” He breathed out. “Most legacies end up in the Roman camp.” I nodded slowly and sighed as I dropped my head. “You ok…?” He asked softly.

“No.” I admitted as I sniffed. “If I’m back that means my prophecy is starting again.” I whispered out. “And I can already feel her.” My voice broke as I admitted it. “I think what my grandmother did… back in Rome… made it worse.” He sighed and shifted over before pulling me into his shoulder. I cried into him as he stroked my hair gently. “It took so much effort just to give an offering.” I choked out. He shushed me gently and kissed my head.

“I know.” He whispered out. “Thank you, by the way, I never expect any from you but you do it anyway.” He smiled as he hugged me closer. I nuzzled into him and closed my eyes. “You really should eat more.” He whispered. “Give these youngsters a show of what a demigod from Ancient Greece is like.” He chuckled softly. I smiled and curled up to him. “It’s ok to need adjustment periods…” he sighed out. “Ya know what… after everyone goes back home after the summer, you can join me in the chariot if you want.” He smiled. I looked up at him.

“Hang around with you for how long?” I asked softly. He hummed at that and looked out at the water.

“Until you get bored with me.” He chuckled softly. I breathed in and looked at him.

“I’ve known you for four thousand years, how am I supposed to be bored with you?” I pointed out. He chuckled at that.

“Yea but you haven’t lived with me.” He pointed out. I shrugged and breathed him in. “Besides I’m sure you’ll at least get stir crazed if you’re not bored.” He shrugged. I nodded slowly. “It’ll keep you off the earth and out of her influence…” he smiled. “And I get to have you with me again.” He rubbed my back gently. “I just know if we threw you into modern life outside of the camp, you’d probably lose your mind or start your prophecy sooner than we hope for.” He sighed. I nodded and nuzzled him gently.

“Yea don’t want the end of days to happen until we have no choice.” I muttered out. He sighed and kept me close. “If you die… I won’t be able to keep her out anymore.” I whispered.

“I know.” He told me. “So we’ll delay it as long as possible.”

“She’s making me fuzzy already.” I whispered out. He nodded and kissed my head gently as he cupped my head gently. My eyes fluttered closed as I felt him use some healing on me.

“I’ll do my best to try and pull her out of you.” He whispered. I nodded and cuddled up to him. He kissed my head gently as he work. “Everything will be ok. I promise.” He whispered into my hair.

I leaped at a camper and spun my sword before stopping it at their throat, breathing in shakily as they backed away from me. I’d been here for a few weeks now, waiting for Apollo to come back. Everyone was slowly trickling out and going back home so there wasn’t that many left here. Some where staying for the rest of the year but a lot of them were going home. So I’d taken up the open position for a trainer. Which apparently had been Daedalus’ job before me.

“You need to move faster on your feet, if I can get that close with my blade you’re not letting yourself react.” I told them. They nodded as we circled around each other. I looked over at Dionysus running over to me, winded. “What’s wrong?” I asked immediately as I straightened up.

“Hera’s cabin.” He managed out. Without a second thought, I ran for it and moved inside, freezing immediately at the sight of green fire in the braziers. Obviously a message for me. I slowly stepped further into the cold room and swallowed hard. I went up to her statue and blinked as I heard a crunch of paper under my foot.

I reached down and grabbed it, seeing a folded up sheet of paper. I carefully opened it and froze before I backed away, dropping it on the ground. It immediately dissolved into smoke and it spread over the floor before dissipating.

It was a letter from my grandmother with a clipping of Hera’s hair in it. I looked back at Dionysus who was at the door, not able to get in.

“Looks like my destiny is happening sooner rather than later.” I breathed out. He looked at the floor where Hera’s hair sat. “They have her.”

“So it begins again.” He whispered out. I swallowed hard and looked up at Hera’s statue. “May need to re-hone your skills… if you’re taking down Alcyoneus again.” I tightened my jaw and swallowed hard, looking at the torches.

“Why are they still green…?” I breathed out. I pulled the fire to me and the braziers returned to their natural red. I hissed in pain at the fire in my hands before I put it out. “I got the message, Hera.” I breathed out as I looked at the hair now blowing out the door. “I chose my side then, it hasn’t changed yet.” I whispered out. “I’ll find you. I swear it.” I growled out.

I walked out and looked off to the sun. “Apollo I need a lift to Olympus.” I muttered out as I put my sword in its holster on my hip before I moved to the Hades cabin, grabbing my bow and slinging it on my back. I came back out when I heard his entry. I moved for him and he looked at me concerned.

“Sorry I’ve been busy…” he looked at me perplexed. “Babe I’m not ready yet for you to move in.” He pointed out.

“I need a chat with your dad, you take your time.” I told him as I cupped his shoulder. He looked at me concerned. I breathed out shakily. “She took Hera.” I looked back at Hera’s cabin. “She’s made her move.”

“And you want to go to my dad, why?” He asked confused. I took a deep breath before I got in the chariot. “Babe you’re scaring me.”

“Preparations need to be made for the next Giants War.” I sighed. He swallowed hard as he looked at me. “It’s time to go to war.”

“You… you want to strategize with Ares and Athena…” he whispered out as he got in with me and headed off. I nodded. “Why are you asking about Zeus then?”

“Proving my loyalty.” I breathed out. “And I have a bad idea I think Hera wants to do.” I muttered out. He swallowed hard and nodded as we got to Olympus. I got out and looked up at the slow progress of rebuild since the war with Kronos. I climbed up to the meeting chamber and pushed inside without any warning. I glared forward and my chest tightened when I saw Hera was absent. “So you know already.” I scoffed as I came over to them.

Zeus immediately glared at me. “How did you—“ Apollo followed after me before moving to his seat. “Of course.” He scoffed and rolled his eyes. “What do you want?”

“Hera sent me a letter.” I told them as I made green fire in my hand before snapping and a letter appeared. “Cleverly disguised in something only I would recognize.” I sighed as I opened it. “She has a plan.”

“Why would she send you this information?” Zeus growled. I looked up at him with a raised brow.

“Because believe it or not she actually likes me.” I pointed out. I came over and offered him the letter. He took it and looked it over before freezing. “From what I can tell, she’s already set things in place.” I sighed as I looked off to the side. “All that needs to be done… Is the kidnapping.” I rubbed the back of my head. He looked at me. “Guess she got the idea from my first fuck up with Rome.” I sighed.

“And why should I trust this isn’t a hoax?” Zeus growled at me. I immediately met his gaze with a glare of my own and I stepped forward.

“Why would I lie?” I spat. “I’ve never done anything to upset you, You started this fight between us because of my lineage!” I screamed at him. “I’ve not once lied to you, disrespected you, or even so much as offended you. The only things I’ve ever done are the right thing for mortals and falling in love with your son!” I spat.

“She has mom’s spitfire.” Athena chuckled. “I think she’s telling the truth.” She looked over to Zeus who glared and looked at the letter.

“You want us to drop Percy Jackson into New Rome and take Jason Grace and give him to Camp Half-Blood?” He asked simply. I could still hear his hatred for me in his voice but he was at least listening now. “And start a whole new civil war again?”

“Hera wouldn’t suggest it if she didn’t have faith they’d bridge the two together.” I told her. I glanced at Apollo. “The great prophecy said, “The great prophecy said seven demigods… that’s too many for one camp.” I breathed out. He looked up at me at that as it clicked. Apollo smiled at my mind picking apart his prophecy. “And since Hera is suggesting this, it only makes it logical she worked it out too.” I sighed. “I may not be of the seven but my prophecy is heavily intertwined with theirs.” I looked up at him. “Whether I win the war for you again or not, is all up to the fates and the actions I take.”

“You will be the fall of Olympus if I allow you to fight in this war.” He growled at me. I breathed in and looked at him.

“It is my destiny regardless of your permission to take on the giant Alcyoneus.” I told him. “He was always designed to kill my father and I, it doesn’t matter if you say no.” I crossed my arms. “You can’t just keep me from my own destiny even if it ends badly for you.” I pointed out.

“She has a point.” Apollo pointed out. I glanced at him. “She’s destined to kill me yet I still want her in my life.”

“That just means you have a death wish.” Zeus rolled his eyes. “Fine. We’ll do this plan of yours.” He growled. I breathed in shakily. “I want you preparing Camp Half Blood for the war.” I nodded. “We shouldn’t have the amount of casualties as we did against my father again.” He muttered out. I nodded.

“You can trust her to train them.” Heracles chuckled as he came in and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I looked at him and didn’t realize how much I missed seeing him in person until now. “She’s kicked my ass a dozen times over.”

“Fine.” Zeus growled. “But no one is to know about this exchange program.” He spat. “You can stay with Apollo until Jason is brought to camp.” I nodded. “He’ll need your transition experience.”

“Understood.” I breathed out. “I won’t let him get mauled by a Lion.” I spat. He glared at me. “Seeing as he’s a son of Jupiter.” I growled. His glare tightened and the room dimmed as a storm rolled in. I growled at him. Apollo quickly moved over to me and started pulling me out of the room.

“You will never be an immortal.” He spat. I barked my teeth at him and growled.

“Hope my smoke choked you out then.” I spat back at him. He got up and came to me. I put out my hand and my mist floated in front of me and made him stop in his tracks. “Try me you pompous prick.” I stepped forward even as Heracles and Apollo tried to stop me. “You hate me for no good reason. All just because I’m a legacy of Nyx.” I spat. “Give me one good reason for your hatred of me. What have I don’t that other men haven’t? Men you’ve killed just for looking at you funny. Why does that child deserve immortality but I don’t!” I screamed at him. “I’ve proven myself time and time again, but never once have you respected me and my accomplishments.”

“You are a stain on existence you conceited child.” He spat. I laughed at that and glared.

“I’m conceited? What gave you the right to rule, huh? A straw and a birthright.” I spat. “You are the king of the gods, and not once have I seen you actually give a crap about anyone but yourself.” I breathed in shakily. “I worked hard to get here! I worked hard to be seen as an equal by everyone else but you!” I screamed. “I have died twice fighting for Olympus.” I stepped forward and glared at him. “Here I am, willing to die thrice for Olympus and you still see me as a traitor. So tell me.” I spat. “Who’s really the conceited one?” I shoved him back before I moved to Apollo and Heracles to leave with them.

“Hera would grant her immortality at this point.” Athena pointed out. “She’s fought our war, and is offering herself up to fight again even if it means fighting the same being again.” She came over slowly to Zeus. “She’s proven herself far beyond the capabilities of even Perseus.”

“She is a cursed legacy, nothing more.” Zeus growled.

“You’ve sired countless legacies.” Athena sighed. “Just because she’s descendant from the protogenos doesn’t make her any less of a hero worthy of immortality.” I glanced back and swallowed hard as he stayed silent. “A demigod is a demigod at the end of the day, it does not matter who they’re descendant from.” I watched them and breathed shakily. Apollo gently cupped my lower back and pulled me closer. “A hero like this… deserves praise and immortality, not shame, and countless deaths.” I saw Zeus stewing about it before Athena gestured us to leave. I nodded my Thanks at her and she nodded in return as Apollo led me out and to his chariot.

I looked at Heracles before I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly. He held me in return and sighed in relief. “It’s great to have you back Umbra.” He whispered softly as he squeezed me tighter. I relaxed into the tight embrace and sighed softly.

“You could have just been killed, why did you do that?” Apollo muttered out, worry in his eyes. I looked at him before nuzzling into Heracles.

“Death isn’t the end when I’ve already experienced it twice.” I muttered out. He sighed and facepalmed at me. I had my friends back, my life back, and I had Apollo in reach again. The war was back. It was like nothing changed.

I pulled back from Heracles and moved to Apollo, pulling him into a gentle relaxed kiss. He returned it without question and held me close. “I will never tire of you.” I whispered to him. He smiled at that. “And you will never be rid of me.”

“Good because I don’t want that to happen again.” He pointed out. I nodded and smiled as I rubbed my nose to his. “You’re too beautiful to be dead.” He whispered as his lips captured mine again. I kept it, cupping his neck gently.

“If you get bored with him, my doors open too.” Heracles chuckled at me. “Can be like old times.”

“I also need to train an army.” I pointed out as I slowly pulled back from Apollo who pouted at me. “But yes… I would love to.” I smiled at Heracles. He nodded and patted my shoulder before heading off. I looked up into Apollo’s eyes and breathed him in. I stroked his cheek gently before something in his eyes changed. It was only a split second… but… something changed in him.

“I… I need to write something down.” He muttered out before pulling away and moving into the chariot that had changed shape to accommodate me joining him. I watched him and I swallowed hard worried. It’s been nearly two thousand years… is it possible they never fixed his half of the curse?

I slowly stepped inside with him and watched him as he fumbled around for a pen. I watched him as he sat down and started writing something down quickly. I slowly came over to him as he wrote, being quiet so I didn’t disturb him. I looked around the room before stepping around him to find a bed in the back of the room. I sat down on it and felt the sheets gently.

I inhaled sharply at a burning sensation in my hands and I looked at them scared before Apollo was immediately in front of me and holding my wrists. I looked at him confused by him now being here and knowing I was hurting despite not being vocal about it.

He gently kissed my palms until the heat died down. “Careful… they haven’t adjusted to human yet.” He whispered to me. I looked at him before he paused and looked around confused. “What just happened…?”

“I was hoping you could explain.” I asked confused as well. He looked at my hands then around. “Apollo…?” I asked worriedly.

“That was… different.” He muttered out, scrunching his eyebrows together.

“The sheets…? Are they safe to touch now?” I asked confused. He looked at me confused then to him holding my wrists. He let go and stood up, confused.

“What do you mean? Everything in here is safe to touch.” He blinked as he rubbed the back of his head, feeling more off than usual. “Seriously though what just happened?”

“You got a weird look in your eye, you went to write something down.” I breathed out. “I decided to go make myself comfortable while you sorted it out, and then my hands felt like they were burning.” I swallowed hard. “You blamed it on the sheets.” I pointed out. He looked around confused. “Did… did you ever get that curse off of you back when I broke Rome?” I asked softly. He looked at me and blinked.

“I thought I did.” He looked to the paper he scribbled on and picked it up. “This isn’t Greek or Latin…” he scrunched his eyebrows together again as he stared at it. “You saw me write this?” I nodded slowly. He breathed in shakily. “Did I write in Sanskrit?” He looked at it perplexed. “First time for everything I guess.” He sighed as he moved and grabbed a book from a nearby shelf.

I watched him worried as the chariot got moving on its own. I squeaked as I fell back on the bed. I stared up at the ceiling and swallowed hard, confused, and worried for Apollo.

“Do you blackout like the Oracle does?” I asked softly.

“Haven’t since I stopped hanging out with Dionysus so much.” He chuckled at me. I looked at him and breathed in. He glanced back at me. “Haven’t had it happen during a vision since before I met you actually.” He told me. I breathed in as I relaxed on the bed. “Definitely have never had it happen in Sanskrit before either.” He blinked as he worked on translating it. “But seeing as the protogenos were around during its use, I guess it makes sense.” He shrugged. I blinked at that.

“Maybe it’s not such a good idea for me to stay with you.” I whispered out. He looked at me before he came back again and leaned over me.

“You did not cause this.”

“I definitely caused something.” I pointed out as I looked up at him. He sighed as he brushed back my hair gently. “What the hell did I do?” I asked softly. He leaned down and kissed my nose gently.

“I blame your grandmother.” He whispered. “Only thing that sounds logical to me.” He shrugged before getting up and moving back to finish translating. I sighed at his flippant nature and sat up.

“You’re acting weird.” I muttered out. He blinked and stopped what he was doing as he processed what I said. I got up and came over to him, sitting on his lap as I looked into his eyes. His hand automatically found my waist and stabilized me there. He was still deep in though. “Apollo… maybe I should go back.” I whispered out as I dropped my head, watching my hands on his chest as they tried to be comforting. “Obviously something is off.” I whispered out.

“No.” He muttered out before his eyes met mine. “I’m fine really… just… got more of your prophecy is all.” He sighed as he looked at the piece of paper.

“More of it…?” I looked at him confused. He nodded slowly as he stared at it. “How can there be more?” I asked confused. “Not even Heracles or Perseus got as long of a prophecy as I have.” He sighed.

“I don’t know babe, I really don’t.” He admitted as he looked at me. “Someone’s playing with your thread, I don’t control what I write.” He admitted. “I just know it.” He breathed out. I gently stroked his cheek and watched him, worried for him. He sighed and dropped his head as he processed. “There’s now more after the fall of the sun.” He muttered out. I froze at that and looked at the paper. “

_The one born to death and darkness_

_Cast aside for all who see her_

_A life of turmoil and hatred lies before_

_Despite it, she fell the eldest twice_

_Marred by the earth she stands_

_To the earth below or the sky above she will fall_

_Olympus shall fall or she shall choke_

_Only Night knows the bounds_

_One who gazes upon her_

_Shines brighter than the Sun_

_For who she’ll fall_

_With her love, she shall fell the sun_

_The eternal night drags upon the sky_

_Lost in sorrow she lies_

_As the Sun walks the path of a mortal.”_

I swallowed hard at the last verse and he noticed me tearing up. “It’s not just about me anymore.” I whispered out, my voice breaking. He nodded and rubbed my side gently as he looked at it.

“It’s why it’s so long.” He whispered out before he gently pulled me into a hug and I buried my face into his neck. “It’s about me too.” He sighed as he rubbed my back. I breathed him in to try and recenter myself. “It’s also not in my usual format.” He hummed softly. “But it said the sun walks the path of a mortal. You’re not going to kill me so that’s good news.” He sighed softly.

“Is it…?” I sniffed as I held onto him. “If I don’t cause your death, I’m turning you mortal…” I whispered out. “Neither situation is good.”

“I know.” He sighed out as he kissed my shoulder gently. He rubbed my back gently. “We’ll face it together, ok?” He whispered into my ear before he kissed my cheek. “We’re in this together now.” I nodded slowly and put my forehead to his. “I’m gonna order you some more clothes… this isn’t exactly a wardrobe.” He smiled. I felt some relief as he seemed to return to normal. “Besides winter is coming.” He chuckled to himself, obviously having made a joke I didn’t get. “Then you’re gonna cuddle up in bed and catch up on history and modern convenience.” He nodded. “While I hand feed you and pamper you till you're begging me to stop.” He laughed. I smiled before nodding and leaning into him.

“Whatever you say.” I giggled out as I sniffed. He nodded and pecked my nose gently.

“All for you babe.” He smiled. “We’ll figure out your prophecy… promise.”


End file.
